


An Acceptable Assignment

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't too sure about her new assignment, even if Ratchet and Que both told her she'd love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Acceptable Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Happy (early) Holidays Femme & Merfilly. In appreciation of all the wonderful 'Kaela fic you've written.

“Mikaela Banes?” The human in question blinked as she looked between the two mechs. When she had been offered a job at a secondary site she had thought they were trying to get rid of her since she split up with Sam. But Epps had said he was going as well, and Sideswipe had let slip that the second base actually had a team of mechs there that he thought she would get along with. Wreckers, was the best translation Sideswipe could come up with; insane, explosion happy glitches he had called them when she had pushed for more information. Although he did admit that they had pulled him and Jolt out of a tight spot with a Decepticon patrol, he still would rather stay well away from them. Wreckers apparently didn’t know the meaning of ‘health and safety’.

“Yes.” She said as she stared between the two. Que she had briefly met at the other base, the scientist keeping to himself and often disappearing for weeks at a time. She had asked Ratchet about where he went once but the medic had just lifted one silver and lime green eyebrow in a wonderful show of how well he was integrating human facial expressions. Obviously he had been coming back here.

“I’ve been wanting to meet you for a while.” The second of the two mechs said as Mikaela studied him. If it wasn’t for the fact that they didn’t reproduce like humans, and that was a conversation with Ratchet that she never wanted to repeat, she would have called them brothers, or parent and child. Same height, similar plating configuration (although the exact model of car did look to be different) and the same glowing sensors right where humans would have ears, the only difference being that Que’s were separate filaments and the other mech’s was a solid block. “Que said you enjoyed helping him with things.”

Tilting her head she slowly nodded, she had indeed enjoyed herself. In between trying to learn the huge amounts of things that Ratchet was trying to teach her about Cybertronian physiology, Que had found her moping about and asked her to help with testing things. Most of which were quite dangerous, usually in an explosive way. “No offence, but who are you?”

The mech’s ear fin extensions flickered as Que rippled his armour in a way that Mikaela had come to think of as a sort of informal apology, like a human saying ‘ooops’. “My designation is Wheeljack, Autobot Chief Engineer.”

Mikaela frowned as she looked between the two of them. “So he’s your boss?” She asked as she pointed between them.

Que nodded. “I mentioned that you were a good assistant and that maybe a frontline base wouldn’t be best for you as you always seemed happier in my lab or Ratchets medbay.” Mikaela felt her eyes narrow as she stared at Que, obviously he was the one who was responsible for her being asked to move here, but she couldn’t find it in herself to disagree. She did prefer the time spent in the back of the warehouse that had been cordoned off as Ratchet’s domain or hidden away with Que and his inventions. “Anyway, I need to get going, I’m sure you’ll get along fine with Wheeljack.”

She barely noticed Que slipping away as she was abruptly picked up and deposited onto a shoulder. She’d asked the mechs back on the main base why they didn’t simply pick people up instead of having to wait for us to walk around all the time. Apparently it was because humans might not like to be handled like they were a pet. But given that Wheeljack had just covered a good five minute walk in a matter of seconds she wasn’t going to let him in on how the rest of the mechs seemed to think. “So, Que’s been working on things for the soldiers, I’ve been working on something similar but on a bigger scale and I’m hoping you won’t mind helping me test it.”

“Uhhhm.” Not that she minded being a guinea pig, but she did prefer to know what she was getting into first. Especially when Wheeljack strode past two of the mechs disguised as Nascars that she had briefly been introduced to before Que had dragged her away, and they both grinned and waved at her, the Scottish one telling Wheeljack to ‘make sure he didna explode the wee lass’.

“You’re more likely to blow something up than I am ‘Buster.” Wheeljack replied, the green and white race car flipping him the finger before they entered the huge spaceship. “Slagging engineer thinks he can just put slag together and hope it goes boom when he needs it to.” Despite his grouching, the tone was still... fond.

“How can you all be engineers?” Mikaela finally asked as Wheeljack entered what appeared to be a lab and placed her down on a tabletop.

“Like you humans have so many different types of healers: you have nurses and doctors to heal other humans, veterinarians to heal non-sentient organics, mechanics to heal vehicles and engineers to heal electrical items.” He said as he went over to a corner of the lab and started rooting around in a box. “Topspin is the ship engineer, Roadbuster and Leadfoot make the heavy weapons, ordinance and armour, whereas I deal with, how best to put it in your language... gadgets.” He heaved himself back to his feet, something small resting in the centre of his hand.

Mikaela picked it up as he held it out, the small helmet looking absurdly tiny in between two of his fingers. She put it on at his urging. “It’s only a prototype, I want to see if I’ve got everything configured correctly before doing anything about the aesthetics.” She jumped as the voice seemed to come from right beside her ear. “Now, I’ve got it set up for voice commands, so if you could ask for normal vision first.” The blackness that had surrounded her lifted as the visor that had been completely dark lightened until she could see again. “Is it working? Good. How about night vision?” The lights in the lab abruptly went out; leaving only his glowing optics and flashing fins to light the room until she asked for night vision and the room became visible in a strange greyish green.

“Awesome.” She said as she looked around. “What else can this thing could do?” Wheeljack’s face lit up in a smile as she focused back on him.

“It has a list of one hundred and thirty two commands.” Mikaela just blinked, offhandedly switching back to normal vision as Wheeljack turned the lights back on. Ratchet had been right, even if he had said it would be a loss for him to lose her help: there was no way she was ever going to regret accepting this transfer.


End file.
